rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Anna
Princess Anna is the protagonist of the Disney film ''Frozen''. She is the princess of Arendelle and the younger sister of Queen Elsa. Anna is a headstrong young lady who is determined to bring her sister home and rebuild their family. At the end of ''Frozen II'', after Elsa became the fifth spirit of ice and remained in the Enchanted Forest with the other spirits of wind, fire, earth and water, Anna became Arendelle's new queen in her sister's place. Along with her marrying Kristoff. Appearance Anna is a pretty, thin young Caucasian woman in her late teens. She has a round face with a small nose and mouth, fair skin, strawberry blond hair with a white streak (due to an accident with her sister’s ice powers when they were children), and large blue eyes. during the course of the film, her hair turns more and more white when she is affected by magic, until the very end when it reverts back to its original color. Her outfit changes over the course of the franchise. At Elsa’s coronation ball, she wears an off-the-shoulder summer dress, mostly green and black, detailed in patterns inspired by Norwegian rosemaling. She styles her hair in a braided bun atop her head, tied with a green ribbon. During the film, she changes into her winter outfit. Her dress is made up of a light blue top, a black bodice accented with gold, a royal blue skirt, black boots, and a fuchsia cloak. All parts of this outfit are detailed with patterns. Her hair is styled in her iconic pigtail braids. In ''Frozen Fever'', Anna goes back to the bun, and now she wears a brightly colored spring dress. The top is yellow and green, while the skirt is turquoise with a sunflower pattern. In ''Olaf’s Frozen Adventure'', she wears another winter dress, which is fully blue with a similarly colored coat. Her hair is once again styled in a bun. In the sequel, Anna maintains her hairstyle from her winter attire, wears a beige gown with kitten heels and her bun with a piece of wheat stuck in it and wears a lime green long sleeve gown when she spends time with her sister Elsa and her boyfriend Kristoff. During their travels to the Enchanted Forest, Anna now wears a purple and magenta long vest with a black long sleeved gown with a gold trim adorned with a brown belt around her waist and a gold turtleneck underneath, gold tights and black boots. She is also accessorizes with a loose necklace with a gold cross pendant. She later removes the vest during her travels in the cavern and luring the Earth Golems to destroy the dam. At her coronation as the new Queen of Arendelle, Anna wears her hair in a bun similar to that of her mother and Elsa when she was crowned queen in the first film and wears a jade green gown. She also wears a tiara similar to the one her sister wore. Personality Anna is optimistic to the point of naïveté, but strong, determined, brave, and never gives up on those she cares about. After spending most of her life locked away from the world, she has an idealistic and unrealistic view of the world, especially love. She is a romantic and trusts people a little too easily, as is the case with Hans. She is a dreamer, gets excited about things easily and can make hasty decisions. She is also socially awkward as she never had to interact with people often, and this awkwardness is obvious in her interaction with Hans, Kristoff, and even Elsa. But this does not stop her from being loud, bubbly, and wanting to befriend everyone she meets. Anna is also very brave and willing to own up to her actions. She takes responsibility for the tantrum that leads to Elsa’s blizzard, and goes alone on dangerous journey to bring her sister home. Anna believes wholeheartedly that her sister would never harm her, even when she accidentally does. She is very stubborn as well, refusing to leave Kristoff alone until he agrees to guide her up the North Mountain. Her stubbornness extends to the love she has for her sister, as she refuses to give up on her, even to the point of nearly sacrificing herself to save her. Throughout the film, Anna learns the true meaning of love. Rather than simply fairy tale romance with surface level attraction, she learns that love is putting one’s needs before her own, whether this is in her romantic relationship with Kristoff, or her familial relationship with Elsa. In the 2019 sequel, Anna has shown to be a little more mature though she still retains some aspects of her personality. She also seems to be bery pleased with her life before the attack of the spirits on Arendelle, believing it would be that way forever, although this caused her to be very dependent on her loved ones. However, she becomes much more serious and mature than she was before upon going to the Forest, and extremely protective of Elsa. She soon slowly begins to realize that she cannot always count on her sister and friends to help her in danger and must take on some actions (more specifically the destruction of her grandfather‘s dam) alone, which in turn lead to her to become independent (although this fact kicked in the moment Olaf disappeared). Despite this, Anna still retained her goofy personality, even when she was became queen she didn‘t change at all, other than her newfound independence. Powers and Abilities Anna is a relatively normal woman with no special powers, but she does have typical cartoon traits of being unusually strong, with above average endurance and stamina. She call survive falling off a cliff with no injuries, falling in snow or freezing water while wearing summer clothes, and other feats. She also has experience in horseback riding. Her most important power is the strength of her love, and her determination to save her friends and family, this is the trait that allows everyone to live happily together in the end. She, along with Elsa, is the bridge that connects the Northuldra, the spirits, and Arendelle together (Anna representing Arendelle and technically humans in general, whereas Elsa represents the spirits and the Northuldra; despite this, the full credit for being the bridge goes to Elsa, as she is a Northuldra, Arendellian, and a spirit). Weapons In the teaser trailer of Frozen II, Anna is seen using Kristoff's sword. As well as her using an ice made sword in the second official trailer of the second film, and the film itself. While in the crossover universe of Disney, that isn't of the RotBTD/RotBTFD fandom, like the Disney crossover video game, Disney INFINITY, Anna is seen wielding a roped grappling hook (that is known as a "Climbing Hook" in the game) and shovel, that she keeps in a sack. As for the netizen version of Anna, that is the cameo of her in ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'', was shown to be using her fists as her "weapon of choice and defend" to attack her and the other netizen Disney Princesses' "intruder", which might be due to Anna punching Hans. As her punch was strong enough to knock Hans over the edge of the ship, that they and the others were on, and to fall into the sea. Role in the Crossover Much like Elsa, Anna's role in the fandom differs between story to story. As most fandom crossovers focus on Elsa in particular, Anna is usually relegated to the side as a supporting character, often as comic relief. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, she is the youngest of Jack and Rapunzel's daughters. She is also in the group called Rise of the Frozen Guardians, because of the Janna pairing. While Anna's title of princess was later changed to queen, many still reference and view her as Princess Anna. Relationships To see Anna's relationships with the Big Four and other characters, Click here. To see Anna's pairings, click here. Concept Art (Concept Art sketched and submitted for original film(s) is credited to John Lasseter, Charles Solomon, Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee) anna_8.jpg images_Anna1.jpeg JinKim_Frozen_2.jpg tumblr_mwh8kk1QCm1sufx39o1_1280.jpg 19258cd5f7fcc06a-Frozen_Anna_concept-early.jpg frozen-anna-concept-art.jpg tumblr_mynet9iVNo1smnk4fo3_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mynet9iVNo1smnk4fo4_r1_500.jpg Category:Frozen Category:Frozen Characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Orphans Category:Queens